Love Will Find a Way
by RosexTenLover
Summary: This is a story about Rose's reunion with the Doctor and how they'll cope with their feelings for each other and travelling with Martha. This happenes after 'Gridlock'. Thanks to Emilie Brown for the amazing story cover.
1. Chapter 1 - Regrets

**Chapter 1 - Regrets...**

He was feeling miserable. It has been a week since he lost her, but it seemed like a thousand years have passed. He was feeling very alone. Donna refused to travel with him, and now Martha was travelling with him. Even if in the beginning he said to her that it will be just a thank-you trip, Donna was right; he needs someone. The problem was, it wasn't her... it wasn't Rose.

He told Martha in the beginning that she wasn't replacing Rose; no one could. Martha seemed to understand that, but he wasn't blind; he knew that she fell in love with him. He didn't really care about that, because the only person he was thinking at and cared about was Rose, so he tried just to ignore her and don't get her hopes high, but everytime Martha said somethin brilliant, he coldn't stop thinking about her.

It has been hard when they met Shakespeare, not having Rose to ask the right questions, but it was nothing compared to when he made the wrong decision to take Martha to New Earth; and of all the places he could've taken her, he took her to New New York, the place where the new him - the New New Doctor, like he called himself - had formed one of the most important bonds of his lives, the friendship he made with his Rose. Going back there brought him memories of happiness, the happiness he couldn't feel anymore because he lost her.

He was feeling bad enough from missing her, and at the top of all that was added the guilt, anger and regret for losing her and for being to coward to tell her how he felt. Back then he was too scared to break his rules of not falling in love with a human - although it was already to late - and too scared to be rejected by her; he knew he was a fool for not telling her and now he lost the chance to do it. Even on Bad Wolf Bay he was too late to tell her, because the conection broke just when he was finally ready to tell her, and now he lost her forever.

He was lost in his thoughts so much that it took him a few seconds to realise that the TARDIS began to shake violently. Then suddenly, Martha burst into the Console Room.

''What happened?'' she asked scared.

''I don't know! I didn't do anything, I sware! She just began shaking. I don't understand what's wrong with her. It seems like she wants to land. But why?'' he asked exasperately and began dashing around the console.

''Well how should I know? Hold on just a minute... did you just called your ship 'she'?''

''Yeah, she's a she! She has a mind and a consciousness of her own; she's not a thing!''he snaped at her.

''Alright, don't get all moody with me; I just asked!'' Martha snaped back and then thought to herself 'Yeah, sure, she's alive! I'd like to see that...'

Sudenly, there was a loud thud and the shaking stopped.

''What happened?''

''We've landed.''

''Landed?! Landed where?''

He rounded the console to look at the monitor ''Just give me a moment...'' his brows furrowed ''What?!''

''Doctor! Where are we?''

''Cardiff. We're in Cardiff; but why?''


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

**Chapter 2 - The beginning**

She was walking down the street heading to Canary Warf. She knew that this could be just another false alarm; she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but her legs didn't seem to listen to her mind, they were folowing her heart's will. She was walking so fast that people on the street began staring at her, but she didn't care. It has been a whole year since she was here and this wouldn't be the first false alarm, but she couldn't bring herself to not hope that this was her chance. She never learned. Every time a new crack was apearing she got her hopes up; and when it ended up being just a false alarm, another pice of her was faiding. But she never lost faith. The only thing that she could think about in that moment was the Doctor. Her Doctor.

After what happened on Bad Wolf Bay, she wasn't going to back up from finding him. She missed him more with every day that was passing and she needed to find out what he was going to say right before he faded away. He said that geting back was impossible, but even he was sometimes wrong and she wanted to belive that this was one of that times. She wasn't going to give him up, especially now that he knew how she feels and she was very keen on keeping her promise of 'Forever'.

She entere the Torchwoob building full of hope. ''Please tell me you have some good news, Micks'' she told her friend and coworker.

''We just detected another crack through the Void. It seems big enough for you to get through'' he said.

''And what makes you think that we'll have more luck with this crack than the others?'' asked the rational part of herself while her emotional part was screaming to her to get to work.

'''Cause of the location, Rose'' he said with excitement ''The crack... it's at Bad Wolf Bay!''

Rose's heart began pounding so fast that she thought it might burst out of her chest. It was finally there... a path to get back; a message from herself to lead her back home, back to her Doctor.

''I want a car ready to drive me there and I want it yesterday'' she said in her Torchwood leader tone ''I'm going to bid my family goodbye and I want that car in front of the mansion when I'm ready'' and then added in a softer voice ''Thanks, Mickey!''

''Always, babe. Take care of yourself and say 'hi' to the Boss for me''

Rose just nodded, kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the building as fast as her legs could make it.

* * *

After half an hour of crying and goodbyes and a promise to her mother to 'warn 'imself that if he hurts my daughter I'm gonna rip the Void apart, find 'im and slap 'im to regeneration', Rose was finally in the car heading for Norway. She was sad that she was leaving her family behind, because she knew she'll never see them again, but she also knew that she couldn't live without the love of her life and the thought that she was going to see him again very soon was making her happy.

* * *

After almost three days of travelling, she was finally on the beach that brought up so much sorrow in her heart, but that will soon take her back to her Doctor. She didn't have any luggage, the only things that she would take with her being her phone, which was in her pocket and her TARDIS key, which was always hanging around her neck. Feeling that it was time to go, she activated the wristband that was conected to the Dimensional Cannon - a machenery that Torchwood built so she could get back to her Universe - closed her eyes and pressed the right button. She felt a light envelop her and then she felt the ground from under her feet shift. When she opened her eyes, she found herself surrownded by five very stunned and scared people, only one of them which she recognised.

''Jack?''


	3. Chapter 3 - Torchwood

**Chapter 3 - Torchwood: The Hub and Jack's Team**

Stunned was a small word for how she felt. She thought that she'll never see him again, but there he was, standing right in front of her, looking like he just saw a ghost.

''Jack?'' she asked, her voice full of emotion.

It wasn't long before a huge grin lit his face. ''Blondie!'' he shouted while running towards her and enveloping her in a bone crushing hug which she returned.

After untangling, they looked at each other and exclaimed in unison ''I thought you were dead!''

''Me? I saw you on the list of the dead after the battle at Canary Warf!''

''Yeah, I got trapped in Pete's World'' she said and continued before he could start questioning ''A parallel world in which my Dad's alive. My Mom and Mickey are there too; with my little brother, Tony. But you... after Satellite Five I thought you were dead!''

''Well, I actually was; facing three Daleks, died by extermination. But then... SNAP! I came back to life, and when I went looking for the Doctor, he already left. I bet that himself forgot about me... or more likely, he just left me there willingly, knowing that I'm so charming and not wanting to have me around you anymore'' he said with a cheeky grin.

''Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry!''

''None of that, love! It's not like you could've done something from back home''

''But I came back; and I can't belive you knew he'll send me home!''

''What do you mean you came back?''

''I don't know exactly. The last thing I remember is openin' the heart of the TARDIS, then I woke up in the TARDIS and the Doctor said that he sang a song and the Daleks ran away''

''See... I told you he didn't want me around you!''

At that, Rose began giggling. She hadn't truly smiled for a long time and even if she still had to find her Doctor, she was happy to see her old friend again.

''What?! You should've seen what 'Hands off the Blonde' look he was throwing at me! It was ten times more terrifing than his 'Oncoming Storm' look'' by the end of the sentence he began laughing himself.

* * *

Their laughing was interupted by the caugh of a young woman with black hair and green eyes who then asked in a Welsh accent ''Jack, what's going on here? Who is she?''

''Oh, right! Introductions. Guys, this is Rose Tyler. Rosie, meet my Torchwood Team'' before he mentioned Torchwood, Rose didn't realise that the walls of the room were marked by the Torchwood emblem, but now that she did, her eyes began widening. Before she could say anything, Jack began explaining ''I promise that this isn't like the other. After the battle at Canary Warf I rebuilt this place in the honuor of you too. It's working for the good cause, not for exploiting the aliens without knowing anything'' Rose just nodded and Jack began introducing his team. It seemed that the name of the Welsh woman was Gwen Cooper and she was doing field work. The next one was their technician, an Asian woman called Toshiko Sato. Then there were Owen Harper, an arrogant looking guy who was their doctor and Ianto Jones, described by Jack as 'the Jack of all trades'.

''Welcome to Torchwood Three, Blondie!''

''Nice to meet ya!'' she said politely with a small smile.

''Excuse me'' said Ianto in a Welsh accent ''But are you by any chance Dame Rose of the Powell Estates?''

''Been called like that once'' in the moment that the words left her mouth, Rose found herself with a gun pointed at her head. ''Wha'?'' she was a bit surprised to be threatened by such a kind looking guy and from Jack's team none the less, but she held her head high and stood facing him without flinching, showing that she had faced worse than this and that she wasn't scared.

''Ianto, put that down!'' Jack said in a authoritar voice.

''Jack's right, Ianto! She's no harm!'' Gwen tried to help.

''Look Ianto, I know that you must have a good reason for pointin' that gun at me - and by the way Jack; Seriously? Guns? - but I promise that I'm a friend and that I'm here with good intentions - not that I'm here by my own accord.'' Rose said in a calm but firm voice.

''You're Dame Rose!'' Ianto said like that would have been a good enough reason to point a gun at her.

''So?'' asked Gwen, Toshiko and Owen perplexed.

''She and Sir Doctor of the TARDIS are the reason which Torchwood was formed for. They're on the top of the list of the aliens which we must kill instantly if we see them. She's a national threat.''

''Now that you mention it, that house in Scotland was called Torchwood'' Rose said more to herself then for the others.

''That's an order, Ianto. Put. That. Gun. Down.'' Jack said gloomy.

After Ianto gave up and put the gun down, Owen asked arrogantly ''How can this unsignificant blonde be the reason for this place being formed?''

''Say that again and I might be not so friendly anymore'' said Rose throwing a deathly glare at Owen. She might have been just a shop girl when she was younger, but the Doctor made her better and showed her that she was important and she wasn't going to let one arrogant guy that didn't even know her say the oposite.

After trying and failing to stiffen a laugh after seeing Owen's scared face, Jack asked rethoricaly ''Is Ianto the only on that actually knows something about the place he works at?''

''Back in 1879, her Majesty Queen Victoria, formed Torchwood to protect England from any threat from outerspace.'' Ianto began explaining ''Like I said earlyer, the reason were Sir Doctor of the TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estates''

''It seems that you two had the queen quite upset'' Jack said with amusement.

''Yeah, well she didn't seem pleased when she saw that we were havin' fun fightin' that werewolf...''

''Werewolf?!'' Jack asked and the blew out a long whistle.

''Yeah, there was quite some runnin' for our lives, but I actually made her Majesty say 'I am not amused'. 'imself still owes me ten quid for that.'' Rose said proud of herself.

''You made a bet for that?'' Rose nodded and Jack began laughing ''Even if most times he's right, that's just so him to lose the bet''

''He said that 'is knowledge of time travel were givin' 'im enough reason to belive that the queen will never say that'' Rose began laughing too.

After calming herself she said with a distant look in her eyes ''Well he definitly was wrong when he said that's impossible for me to come back, 'cause here I am''

''He should have never doubted the stubborness of one Rose Marion Tyler...'' Jack said, trying to make her feel better.

''Sorry, but how do you know each other?'' asked Toshiko.

''Well Tosh, let's just say that we worked under the same Doctor after this one fell out of the skyes - literally speaking'' Jack answered.

''You mean that 'right kind of Doctor' that you told me about?'' asked Gwen.

''That's him''

''Speakin' of the Doctor; please help me find 'im'' Rose pleaded with such eyes that Jack's heart began melting.

''Well how could I say 'no' to that pretty face?'' Jack answered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Searching for the Doctor

**Chapter 4 - Searching for the Doctor**

''So... what's your plan?'' asked Jack.

''I'm not sure. I mean, you sure know how hard it is to find that geek...'' Jack rolled his eyes and Rose smiled ''but I thought that maybe we can use the TARDIS key to call 'er here. He did that once. Do you have somethin' that might help us?'' she asked hopefully.

Jack began smirking and pointed to his Vortex Manipulator ''I've got just the thing, Blondie!''

''You can use your Vortex Manipulator to bring 'im back?'' she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

''Why don't you see for yourself? I just need to connect the key to this beauty'' he said pointing to his Vortex Manipulator ''and it'll begin searching for the TARDIS and lure her here - I would've done that years ago, if it wasn't for the fact that I forgot my key on the TARDIS'' at this Rose began giggling '' And just to make things easier, I'll have Tosh connect the Vortex Manipulator to the Rift so it'll amplify the signal - make it work more faster'' by this point, Jack's grin was so big that Rose feared that his face will explode.

''Thank you'' she told him, tears now falling freely and she threw herself in his open arms.

''Now then, you should put that gorgeous smile back on your face. We don't want that old men to make an hearts atack from seeing you crying so much''

Rose let go of Jack and began giggling.

''Now that's more like the Rosie I know!'' he said grinning.

''Let's get to work!'' she said once again full of hope. She was finally going to see her Doctor.

* * *

After half an hour, everything was ready. Jack pushed a button on his Vortex Manipulator and the thing began bleeping.

''All things set! How about you tell me what you've been up to since the last time I saw you, while this think searches for the Doc'' Jack said.

Rose smiled slightly and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories

**Chapter 5 - Memories  
**

Rose sat in the Conference Room of the Torchwood Hub, looking around her at the five people that were expecting to hear her story.

''Well, I supose I'll start with the beginnin''' she stoped to take a sip of her tea and then she began telling them all about the Doctor; how they met and how they met Jack and what adventures they had together - of course Jack new all of these already, but he remaind silent and let her take her time, for which Rose was grateful. Then she told them about what happened after they left Jack - leaving the regeneration part aside, not wanting to confuse Jack's team even more then they already were - about the Army of Ghosts, about Torchwood, about almost falling into the Void and about the Doctor's goodbye. After the last words left her mouth, she began crying and the room fell into a deathly silence. The only one who dared to move was Gwen, who was also crying; she came by Rose and comforted her.

After she finally calmed herself, Jack asked ''So how did you manage the impossible?''

''Dad had the Torchwood on that Universe built this thing that would help me get back - the Dimensional Cannon. In the year that I was stuck there I got all sort of false alarms. But then, one day, Micks told me that they found a new crack and this time it was on Bad Wolf Bay in Norway. I knew that that was the real thing, 'cause it was Bad Wolf all over again. So, I said goodbye to my family - they weren't very surprised that I found my way out of there, but I guess they always knew that I belong with the Doctor and that someday I'll find my way back to 'im - then I headed to Norway; and here I am''

If Jack new before that he didn't have a chance against the Doctor in winning Rose heart, now he was very sure that not even a king with lots of gold and a huge palace couldn't win her heart. The girl just crossed the Void, risking to lose her life so she could be with the one she loved again. He knew that these to were in love with each other by the sexual tension betwen them that he felt when he was travelling in the TARDIS, but know he knew that that love is bigger than he imaginated and that whatever the Universe was going to threaten them, they'll never give up on each other.

''Wow! That's quite a story!'' he exclaimed ''I knew that the life with the Doctor is complicated and messy, but I certanly didn't expect this!''

Rose smiled ''You know how he can turn your life upsi...'' but she was inerupted by a very familiar whirling noise that until a couple of hours ago she thought that she'll never hear again... the sound of the Universe.


	6. Chapter 6 - An Emotional Reunion

**Chapter 6 - An Emotional Reunion**

''Cardiff? Cardiff?!'' Martha asked ''What the hell are we doing in Cardiff?!''

The Doctor wasn't listening to her. He knew very well who was in Cardiff and he could feel him even from within the TARDIS; he could feel how wrong he was - a certain imortal Captain Jack Harkness. If it wasn't for the fact he felt like something else was out there and maybe - just maybe - the fact that the TARDIS wasn't listening to him and was determined to not move, he would've ran away; he was always a coward, but the feeling that something very, very important was out there made him lose the cowardness and want to get out.

''Doctor!'' Martha snaped at him, breaking his train of thoughts.

''What?!''

''Why are we in Cardiff?'' she asked, this time more calmlly.

''I don't know, but I have the feeling that I know who summoned me here and I don't really like it. But it seems that the TARDIS won't leave until I go out there'' he said with a distant look in his eyes, but then continued cheerly ''Come on!'' He rushed towards the door, omitting Martha's confused face.

* * *

When she heard the familiar noise made by the TARDIS's engine, Rose jumped up of her chair and rushed to the main room of the Hub from where the noise came. She was finally going to see him again. She was aware of the fact that the others were following her very confused - well, except Jack, who knew what was happening - but she couldn't care less. She didn't care about anything that was happening around her except him; the man, well alien, she loved. Her Doctor.

Rose finally reached the main room, just in time to find a very confused Time Lord getting out of a very familiar blue box. When he laid his eyes on her, he seemed like he was seeing a ghost. She knew that all the possibilities and impossibilities of her being here were runing through his head, trying to explain if she was real or not, and if she was, how could she be here. His very confused and familiar face made her give him a brilliant smile that made him give up on thinking and just accepting that she was truly here. She was to happy to realise that a black young woman got out of the TARDIS looking very confused while seeing the Doctor's blank face.

* * *

When he got out of the TARDIS, the first thing he saw was a messy room full of papers, but than he laid eyes on a very familiar face of a very familiar yellow and pink human, that he cared so much for and that couldn't posibily be there. The little wheels in his head began whirling, going through all the facts, possibilities and impossibilities, begining to overwhelm him; but then, she gave him the most brilliant smile that he ever saw and he knew that it was really her and that she was really here. Damn the consequences. All that mattered in that moment was that she was back. He didn't realise that Martha got out of the TARDIS. Actually, he forgot about her; all that he could think about and cared for was his Rose. He had her back with him. In that moment, his face broke in a huge grin and they began runing towards each other. They met in the middle, in a bone crushig hug, not believing that they were finally together and not wanting to let go. Ater a very long time, they let go just enough to see each other's face.

''Hello!'' she said softly, a huge grin on her face.

''Hello!'' he said with a matching grin.

''You're here!''

''You're back!''

''Never leavin' again.''

''Never letting you go again.''

''I missed you!'' she said, barely keeping her tears from falling.

''I missed you too!'' he said with emotion in his voice. She was finally with him again and if the Universe was finally kind enough with him to give her back, he wasn't going to lose his chance with her again. ''I love you!'' he whispered.

''Quite right too!'' she said, tears now falling freely ''I love you too, My Doctor!''

''My Rose...'' he said so softly that she barely heard him.

There was so much love and longing in his eyes, that she thought that she'll melt right there and then. ''Forever'' she promised, reminding him of another promise that she made such a long time ago. With that promise on her lips, he claimed her and gave her such a passionate kiss that the others - that they were not aware of - including even Captain Jack 'Flirt with Everyone and Everything' Harkness blushed crimson red.

''Wow!'' she exclaimed after he drew back from the kiss to let her breathe.

''Yeah!'' he said, and upon seeing her brilliant blush, he lifted her and began spinning her in circles. After realising what happened, she put her arms around his neck, returning the hug. They were so happy that the Hub began echoing with the sound of their laughter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Introductions

**Chapter 7 - Introductions**

The Doctor had to finally put Rose down when Jack interrupted them. ''I hate to interrupt such a lovely reunion, but I think you have some explainations to do'' The Doctor rolled his eyes and faced Jack, still keeping an arm around Rose's waist, very reluctant to let go.

''Jack''

''Doctor''

''Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?''

''You can talk?!'' Jack exclaimed perplexed.

At first, he was confused, but then it hit him ''Oh... the face. Regeneration''

''You left me'' Jack stated flately.

''Did I? Easy life, move it on'' upon seeing Rose's glare, he continued ''Rude again?'' She nodded ''Look Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Wellll... I did it intentionally; but Jack, you're wrong. Just looking at you makes me want to run away as fast as I can''

''Why didn't you do it when you landed? You could still feel me, right?''

''Well, yes. But I got the feeling that there's something else out here'' he looked at Rose lovingly and she smiled ''And the TARDIS didn't want to leave without me getting out'' Rose and Jack began laughing and he glared at them.

''Sorry'' Rose said, trying to stiffen her laughter.

''What happened?'' Jack asked.

The Doctor cast a furtive glance at Rose and said ''Long story'' Seeing the glance thrown at Rose, Jack just nodded.

He began looking around himself and upon seeing the Torchwood logo, he got angry. ''You work for Torchwood?!''

''Now, before you come with the Oncoming Storm at me, I just wanna point out that this is a different Torchwood. I swear. After Canary Warf I rebuilt this place in your honour. Ask Rose''

The Doctor looked at Rose and she nodded, squeezing his hand reasuringly ''It better be'' he said.

''So, who are they?'' he asked more cheerly.

''My team'' Jack said proudly ''Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones''

When he saw Gwen, he askd ''Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?''

''Yes'' she answered confused ''all way back to the 1800's''

''I thought so'' he said happy, then to Rose ''Spatial genetic multiplicity'' The two of them began smiling and pointing at each other.

''Am I missing something?'' asked Jack.

''She looks just like Gwyneth'' the Doctor said happily.

''Rings a bell...''

''The girl who closed the Rift'' Rose added.

''Oh... you mean Gwen's her descendant?''

Rose and the Doctor grinned and nodded. ''Sorry, what is all this about?'' asked Gwen even more confused.

''There was this girl named Gwyneth, who closed the Rift - the one we're keeping an eye on - so this species called the Gelth couldn't take over the Earth'' Jack explained ''The three of them fought the Gelth hand in hand with Charles Dickens''

''She gave her life to save the Earth and nobody else knows'' Rose said sadly.

''So... one of my ancestors gave her life in the 1800's and you two where there with Charles Dickens and witnessed it'' Gwen stated.

''Yeah, basically that's it!'' said the Doctor cheerly ''Your ancestor is a hero''

''And I thought life at Torchwood was complicated'' she said.

''Belive me, this is nothing'' Jack said laughing.

* * *

When she got out of the TARDIS, Martha couldn't understand why the Doctor was so shocked; then she saw the blonde that he was looking at and she had the feeling that she knew who that woman was. It was all confirmed to her after she heard their conversation. The woman standing in front of her was his Rose; the same Rose that she couldn't stand because the Doctor was always talking about her, failing to see Martha. But seeing the two of them together, the look in their eyes and the fact that they didn't want to let go of each other didn't let her hate Rose anymore. From the way the Doctor talked about her, she was expecting to see a goddess that was looking down at the others, but instead she saw a normal, modest human girl that seemed a bit younger than her and that loves the Doctor just as much as he loves her. She couldn't hate Rose anymore however hard she tryed.

* * *

''So he's Sir Doctor of the TARDIS?'' Ianto asked Jack.

''Yes, but he's our friend, so don't point the gun at him too. Belive me, you don't want to get him mad'' Jack answered.

''What do you mean by 'again'?'' the Doctor asked. Jack didn't answer, knowing that he did it this time. Seeing that Jack wasn't answering, he looked at Rose that was chewing her lip nervously, clearly hiding something from him. Knowing Rose's stubborness, he looked at Jack again ''Did he point the gun at Rose?'' he asked calmly, sending shivers down Jack's spine. Upon seeing Jack's expression, the Oncoming Storm began raising into him and he approached Ianto, ignoring Rose's pleading to stop.

''Now listen here, Ianto Jones; no stupid ape has the right to even look at Rose, so if I hear that you threaten her again or that you laid a hand on even one of her hairs, I'll make sure that you'll be sorry that you were ever born. Got that?''

''Yes, sir'' Ianto said teriffied.

''That's the right choice'' he said darkly, but then continued cheerly ''All things solved!''

Everyone in the room was teriffied. The only one who dared to move was Rose; she came near him and slaped him on the arm, surprising everyone in the room - the Doctor and Jack because they knew that she never hit him and the others because they couldn't belive she had the guts to move after what happened, much less hit him. "What was that for?'' the Doctor asked shocked.

''You didn't have to go and scare 'im like that! He's a good guy that is only followin' some stupid rules'' she said angry at him.

''I don't care what stupid rules he's following. No one is threatening you while I'm alive'' he said firmly, showing that he's not goning to change his mind.

''Yeah?'' she asked, touched by his protectiveness.

''Yes'' he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

While Rose and the Doctor were solving their problem, Jack found a new subject to flirt with. Notting a black woman standing near the TARDIS, he approached her with his usual grin.

''Captain Jack Harckness'' he said ''And who are you?''

''Martha Jones'' said Martha with a big smile.

''Nice to meet you, Martha Jones''

''Stop it'' Rose and the Doctor said in unison.

''I was only saying 'hello''' Jack said annoyed.

Rose wanted the Doctor to move on after she got trapped in Pete's World, but upon seeing this Martha, she couldn't deny the fact that she was hurt. Upon seeing the hurt in Rose's eyes, the Doctor turned to her. ''Rose, this isn't...'' but he was interrupted by her.

''S'alright. I told you to move on''

''But still, she's not your replacement. No, let me finish Rose. She's just a friend; not your replacement. Never. No one could replace you, Rose. There's only one Rose Marion Tyler in the Multiverse and that's you. You're my best friend and the only one I love and so much more... Alright?''

Rose nodded with tears in her eyes. The Doctor hugged her and began rubing circles on her back to sothe her. Rose now knew that she wasn't replaced and understood that Martha was just his friend. The woman looked kind and she knew that if she was travelling with her Doctor she was definetly a brilliant woman; after all, the Doctor takes just the best. So, she decided to become friends with Martha. She let go of the Doctor, wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and walked in front of Martha, streching her hand.

''Hello, Martha! Nice to meet you! I'm Rose Tyler''

Martha decided that she was going to give Rose a chance, already knowing that she had no chance to win the Doctor's heart. She was going to be friends with Rose just like she was with the Doctor. She could get over a crush, so she took Rose's hand and shook it.

''I already figured out that when I first saw you'' she answered and upon seeing Rose's confused look, she continued ''This geek always talks about you''

''But he never talks about 'is former companions'' Rose said surprised.

''Well, no others; just you'' Martha said.

"Really?'' she asked looking at the Doctor.

''Well you're like other companions'' Rose grinned at him ''You're the most stubborn, jeopardy-friendly and impossible companion I have ever hade in all the 900 plus years of my life. I tell you that you can't get travell between parallel universes and here you are, back in your Universe''

''You won't get rid of me that easily'' Rose said with her special tongue in the teeth smile.

''I don't intend too'' he answered.

''How come that I can't flirt, but you can?'' Jack asked perplexed.

''Shut up, Harkness!'' the Doctor said and then continued pointing at Rose ''And you, missie, I expect some explaination as how you crossed the Void'' Rose nodded, the cheer of the moment now gone.

''Well, considerig that you have some explainations to do yourself, why don't we go in the Conference Room?'' Jack asked, this time earnestly.

The Doctor was already hating this, but he nodded, knowing that Jack wasn't going to let this drop and knowing that Rose deserved to know the truth about what happened on Satellite Five.


	8. Chapter 8 - Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 8 - Secrets Revealed**

They were all sitting in the Conference Room; the Doctor and Rose at the top of the table, with everyone else looking at them, expecting to hear or to hear again their stories. The two of them were still holding hands, so he squeezed her hand reasuringly, urging her to begin; so Rose retold the story of how she managed to get back to her Universe.

''That was very, very dangerous, Rose'' the Doctor told her after hearing her story ''Not just the fact that the two Universes could've colapsed, but it was very dangerous for you to cross the Void without protection. Rassillion knows what could've happened to you there!''

''So?'' they smiled to each other '''S not like I was going to settle down, get married, have children and live the rest of my life with a mortgage and carpets. That's not my idea of a fantastic life'' she said.

He began grinning like a loon ''You, Rose Tyler, are a very impossible woman''

''You like impossible'' she said with her special tongue in the teeth smile.

* * *

Martha knew when she saw Rose that she couldn't hate her, but now that she knew how much she got through to get back to the Doctor, she was now sure that giving her a chance was the right thing to do and she realised that she didn't love the Doctor as much as Rose did. She thought that she couldn't leave her family and a safe home behind and risk so much getting through the Void thing so that she could get back to the Doctor. She now was feeling ashamed of the fact that she once hated Rose, because she definitely deserved all the Doctor's love and attention.

* * *

''So, you found out how Rose got back. It's time for me to find out why I'm like this'' Jack said to the Doctor in a serious tone.

''So it is'' the Doctor said, his usual cheer gone.

''What happened?''

''Rose''

Everyone in the room turned to Rose ''Wha'? Me?'' she asked confused.

He turned to Rose and began speaking ''When I send you back home, you came back - you were so stubborn that you came back in the place you knew for sure we would've both died; but you did something extremly dangerous to come back - you oppened the heart of the TARDIS. You stared into Time itself and no one's meant to do that. A Time Lord would eventualy become a God, but you were so human and everything you did was so very human'' the Doctor voice full of proudness.

''What do you mean?" she asked concerned ''What did I do?"

''Well, for starters, you wiped out all of the Daleks in existence with just a wave of your hand''

''I did what?" she asked surprised.

Jack blew out a long whistle ''Well that's something!''

''What are the Daleks?" asked Martha confused.

''They are a race that see only revange and destruction. Their belief is that if you're not a Dalek you're impure so you must be exterminated. My race fought them in the Time War. I thought that they were gone along with the Time Lords, but they keep coming back; Van Staten's museum, Satellite Five and even Canary Warf. They keep coming back while I lose everything'' the Doctor said darkly, with a distant look in his eyes. Rose squeezed his hand reasuringly, wanting to show him that he got her back. He gave her a slight smile.

''Doctor, what did I do to Jack?'' she asked afraid.

He took a deep breath and turned to her again ''You brought him back to life, but you couldn't control it; you brought him back forever''

Rose covered her mouth with her hands in shock ''Oh Jack, I'm so sorry'' she said softly.

''Like the Doc said, you couldn't control it. It's not your fault''

''But I made you immortal''

''Yeah, after you saved my life. If it wasn't for you I would've still been a pile of dust back on Satellite Five. Not to mention that my immortality saved my life at least a hundred times. That's not something to be sorry about''

Rose nodded, not being able to say anything. The Doctor drew her closer and began rubbing circles on her back, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

''Can she change me back?" Jack asked the Doctor.

''No. I took it out of her; it was killing her''

After hearing his words, it took Rose just a few seconds to realise what really happened ''I killed you'' she said terrified, with tears in her eyes ''You regenerated 'cause of me. _I_ killed you'' she repeated, tears now falling freely.

He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears ''Hey, hey, none of that. It was my choice, and belive me, it was the best death I ever had. Kissing the Vortex out of you was a fantastic way of dying; a brilliant one, actually''

''But I still killed you'' she said blushing.

''I only regenerated. If it wasn't for you coming back, I wouldn't even got the chance to regenerate. I got this new face instead the big ears and nose. I mean, look at me!'' he said wiggling his eyebrows, making her blush again ''Regenerating with you in my mind made my look fit your likes better'' he continued, without thinking.

''Wha'?'' she asked perplexed.

''Well, I wasn't really intending to tell you that, but it's true; I look like this because of you''

''Yeah?"

"Yes''

''Oh, what a lovely conversation'' Jack interrupted ''How come I didn't get any of that?" Rose and the Doctor rolled their eyes.

* * *

After getting back to the main room, the Doctor said cheerly ''Well then, now that you have your answers, we'll be on our way''

''You have to already?'' asked Jack.

''Yeah, Rose had a long day, she needs to rest. The Doctor's prescription''

With that, they said their goodbyes and stepped into the TARDID; the Doctor and Rose holding hands, with Martha after them.


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome Home

**Chapter 9 - Welcome Home**

When they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor let go of Rose's hand and went to set the coordinations for the Time Vortex.

''Hey ol' girl!'' Rose said patting the Console.

''She missed you; well... not as much as I did, but still'' the Doctor said in his cheerful mode.

''I missed 'er too''

''Welcome home'' he said.

'''S good to be home'' they beggan grinning ''So, where to next?''

''Bed. Like I said, you're tired. You need sleep. I set the coordinates for the Vortex. Want to do the honours?''

Rose grinned and pulled the right lever.

* * *

''I'm goin' to bed too. This has been a hell of a day. My head is still spinnin' from all that explainations'' Martha told them.

''Night, Martha; and thanks!'' Rose said.

''For what?''

''Takin' care of this geek'' she said smiling. Martha smiled back and headed to her room.

''You should head to bed too. I'm sure you're tired'' the Doctor told her.

''Would you... well, would you mind...'' Rose began saying.

''What?'' he asked gently.

''Dosn't matter. It's stupid''

He went to her side and cupped her cheek ''Nothing that you say could be stupid, Rose''

''I thought that, maybe you could, that is if you want... to stay with me'' she said blushing, her eyes cast on the grating on the floor.

''I'd love to'' he told her softly.

''You wouldn't mind?''

''Of course not! How could I mind staying with you? Especially after being apart for so long''

* * *

They went to her room and after letting her prepare for bed, the Doctor lay beside her. He covered them with the blanket, held her close and kissed her forehead ''Sleep well!''

Rose closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

He watched her falling asleep and to his own surprise, he soon drifted into sleep himself.

* * *

Rose was woke up by the stirring beside her. Whwn she oppened her eyes, she saw the Doctor clutched in the sheets, sweating and yelling.

''No... no! Rose! No, Rose!''

She put her hand on his cheek and tried to wake him up "Shhh, I'm here. Doctor? Doctor!"

He jolted up sudenly, eyes wide and trembling. She went near him and began rubbing circles on his back, trying to soothe him ''I'm here. I'm right here'' she said softly.

He looked at her with teary eyes and hugged her ''I thought I lost you again!'' he said, voice barely over a whisper.

''You didn't. See. I'm here. 'M not leavin' anymore'' she said soothingly.

They stayed like that until he fell asleep again, with her still in his arms.

* * *

When Martha walked into the kichen the next morning, she was met by the image of Rose and the Doctor preparing breakfast together. It seemed so right to see them like that, completing each other's work.

''Good mornin'!" she told them.

''Mornin'!'' they answered in unison.

''Had a good sleep?'' Rose asked her while she handed her a cup of tea.

''Yeah. You?''

''Sure'' she said, taking a seat at the table in front of Martha. The Doctor took a seat next to Rose and handed them their breakfast.

''So, where are we goin' today, Doctor?'' Rose asked him.

''Oh... I was thinking about New York, 1930. Fancy seing how the Emire State Building was built?''

''I think that's a great idea'' she told him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Back to Work

**A/N: Thank you all for your wanderful reviews. I am very happy to know that other people are enjoing my work.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but for some reason, my computer wouldn't let me work on this page properly; but now that I solved that problem, I promise that I'll update every day.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Back to Work**

The TARDIS dematerialised with a big jolt that sent the Doctor, Rose and Martha to the grating floor. The Doctor and Rose began laughing, while Martha tried to stop the dizziness in her head.

''Well, your drivin' sure didn't change since the last time I saw you'' Rose said, while the Doctor helped her up.

''Oi! There's nothing wrong with my driving!'' he protested.

''Yeah, sure'' she scoffed ''But still, I missed the worst drivin' in the world''

The Doctor began pouting ''I want to make it clear to you, Miss Tyler, that I am a very good driver''

Rose just began laughing.

''You two are mad!'' Martha exclaimed while dusting herself off ''I don't understand what you two find fun about all this dizziness and bruises''

''Aww, come on Martha! Where's the fun in a soft, silent landing?'' the Doctor asked perplexed.

Rose began laughing even harder ''So, the 30's then?''

''Go and see for yourself'' the Doctor told her.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, with Martha on their tail.

''Have you met my friend?'' he asked them turning to the Statue of Liberty.

''Oh my God! We're really in New York'' Martha said thrilled ''I always wanted to come to New York. Well, the real New York, not the New New New... one''

''You've been to New New York?'' asked Rose.

''Yeah. I got kiddnapped and almost killed by gigant crabs. Then I met this guy - if you can call him a guy - that died to save the city. His name was the Face of Boe''

''The Face of Boe died?'' she asked sadly, then she turned to the Doctor ''What about that last secret he was suposed to tell you?''

''Oh, it's rubish'' he said gloomy.

Rose took his hand and squeezed it reasuringly, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her what happened.

''He said 'You are not alone'. But that's wrong, 'cause there's no one else. I'm all on my own'' he said darkly.

''There's me'' Rose told him with a soft smile, like she did so long ago.

''Yeah, there is'' he said looking lovingly at her.

''So, you know the Face of Boe?'' Martha asked, trying to get into the conversation.

''Yeah, we first met him at the End of the Earth, where I almost goy killed by the radiation of the sun; that was my first trip'' she said looking into the distance with a smile on her face ''And then we met him again when the Doctor took me to New New York, which actualy is New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. I almost got infected with about 1000 disease; that was my first trip after he regenerated'' she said, her smile growing bigger.

''The New New Doctor'' the Doctor said.

''The New New Doctor'' she agreed.

''Wow, and I thought I had a hell of a time in New New York'' said Martha ''My kiddnapers were a very nice couple. And thank God for that 'cause he wasn't a big help in finding me''

'''He' is here, you know'' the Doctor said indignantly. Rose began giggling. ''But I'm surprised you remember all that stuff'' he continued.

''Well, my head might've been a bit too full at that time, but I still remember some things'' she answered him.

''What do you mean by 'a bit too full'?'' Martha asked curious.

''I also got posessed by this woman called Cassandra. The Last Human she called 'erself, but she was just a trampouline of skin. We first met 'er at the End of the Earth when we thought we got rid of 'er; but she comes back and decides to posess me, so she could get 'er revenge on the Doctor. Didn't really work that well, 'cause of that multi-disease people and the cat nuns that began attacking us''

''Now I really am glad that I just got kiddnapped by a nice couple and almost killed by gigant crabs'' Martha said.

''Well, it's really not nice to have someone else in your head. Cassandra got in mine too'' the Doctor said disgusted.

''Don't complain! You had 'er in your head for five minutes, while I had 'er going through my head all day'' Rose said pointing a finger at him.

''Exactly how much do you remember?'' he asked her.

''Enough to know that you definitly still got it'' she said with her tongue poking between her teeth.

''You think so?'' he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

''I definitly do'' she said and began giggling.

''Am I missing somethin'?'' Martha asked perplexed.

They both began laughing.

* * *

''So, did you get the landin' right this time?'' Rose asked grinning.

''That was once!''

''Yeah, and after that we got Queen Victoria, Krop Thor and the Queen's Coronation. And let's not forget about Reinette!''

''I'm sorry, Rose!'' he said sudenly becoming sad.

'''Salright! I know it was nothin' real'' she said smiling at him.

''Good''

''What is this all about?'' Martha asked.

''The first time that I met him, he said that he took me back 12 hours after we left when it actually ended up beeing 12 months. My Mom was out of her mind!'' Rose explained.

''That woman sure can slap'' he said rubbing his cheek.

''You're still fllinchin''' she said and began laughing.

''You're mother's a terrifing woman'' he said looking at her with puppy eyes.

''I just remembered that she said that if somethin' happenes to me she'll cross the Void and slap you 'till regeneration''

''Something tells me that she ment that! But I don't intend to let anything happen to you so, no worries'' he said with a bright smile.

''Yeah?''

''Yes'' he said looking at her with love reflecting all over his eyes ''And getting back to the subject, considering the progress of the construction of the Empire State Building, I'd say I got the landing right''

''Well, you did; 1st November 1930'' Rose said holding a newspaper ''Care for some domestic aproach?'' she asked tossing him the paper with the article about missing people in Hooverville.

''Sure I do, Miss Tyler'' he said while putting an arm around her waist and tugging her along.

''It seems that I've become more invisible than usually'' Martha said to herself.

''You commin' Martha?'' Rose asked.

''I'm right behind you'' she said, observing that even Rose noticed her more than the Doctor did.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Never Ending Trouble

**Chapter 11 - The Never Ending Trouble**

The Doctor, Rose and Martha were sitting in a tent discussing with Solomon about the missing people, when a young boy came inside.

''What is it, Frank?'' asked Solomon.

''It's Mr. Diagoras, sir. He came with work'' Frank answered.

* * *

''I need men, volunteers. I've got a little work for you, and you sure look like you could use the money'' Mr. Diagoras was adressing the crowd as the Doctor and the others arrived.

''Yeah, what is the money?'' Frank asked.

''A dollar a day''

''What's the work?'' asked Solomon.

''A little trip down the sewers. We've got a tunnel collapse that needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?''

''A dollar a day? That's slave wage! Men don't always come back up, do they?'' Solomon said.

''Accidents happen''

''What do you mean, what sort of accidents?'' asked the Doctor.

''You don't need to work. That's fine''

The Doctor and Rose raise their hands simultaneously.

''Enough with the questions!''

''Oh, no-no-no-no-no! We're volunteering! We'll go'' said the Doctor cheerfuly.

Martha raises her hand, glaring at the Doctor. ''I'll kill you for this''

''Anybody else?''

Frank and Solomon raise their hands.

* * *

After escaping the sewers and the human pigs, the Doctor turned to Rose. ''You alright?''

''Yeah, you?''

''Right as rain'' They grinned and hugged each other.

''Who are you?'' asked a blonde woman that was pointing a gun at them ''What did you do to him? Where's my Lazlo?''

The Doctor let go of Rose and stepped in front of her to protect her. She took his hand and stepped to the side a little, so she could see the woman.

''Who's Lazlo, and why would we take him?'' asked the Doctor confused.

* * *

After hearing Talullah's explaination, the Doctor and Rose went to find out what the was the origin of the green thing they found in the sewers, Solomon went back to Hooverville to alert his people about the pigs, while Martha remained with Talullah.

* * *

While Martha went to chase the pig that was at Talullah's show, the Doctor was trying to remember the planet of origin coresponding to the number that his scanner showed.

''Don't worry! You'll remember it in the end'' Rose was trying to reasure him by placing a hand on his showlder.

''Planet of origin, planet of...'' the Doctor sudenly stoped in his track, a horrified expression on his face ''Oh, no!''

''Doctor, what is it?'' Rose asked terrified.

''Skaro. The planet of origin it's Skaro!'' upon seeing the confused look Rose gave him, he continued ''It's the home planet of the Daleks''

Rose gasped and took the Doctor's hand.

''Come on! We have to alert Martha'' he said, and they both began running.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Final Experiment

**Chapter 12 - The Final Experiment**

The Doctor and Rose through the theatre to find Talullah staring at the entrance to the sewers which they climbed up from earlier.

''Talullah, where's Martha?'' asked the Doctor concerned.

''Down there. She saw this weird thing at the show and folowed it down there'' she answered teriffied.

The Doctor descended in the sewers, Rose following him. Upon seeing Talullah descending, he asked her ''Where do you think you're going?''

''I'm coming with you. That thing that took Martha might have took Lazlo, too. I'm not going to stay there and wait''

He stared at her for a moment, but realising he didn't have time to argue, he just nodded.

* * *

''Lazlo, is that you?'' Talullah asked hopefuly.

Rose smiled at the unusual reunion between the two Americans.

''It's nice to know that she's not goin' to reject him just because he changed'' Rose said with a small smile on her face.

''Yeah'' the Doctor said, looking at her with love and pride in his eyes.

Upon realising he was staring at her, Rose turned to face the Doctor ''Wha'?''

''I was just thinking that you did the same. Back when I regenerated. After realising that I was truly me, you accepted me just as I am'' he said looking downwards.

''Yeah, well I'm too in love with you to get bothred by a change that you actualy did for me'' she answered.

He raised his head and looked deeply into her eyes ''Yeah?''

''Yes'' she said with a wide smile on her face, then added ''And on top of that, I really like this new body of yours''

The Doctor blushed a little and cleared his throat, which made Rose giggle. Realising Rose was too amused by his shyness, hegave her a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in her ear ''I actualy quite really like your body too''

Rose was crimson red at the end of that sentence and the Doctor began laughing.

* * *

Later, the Doctor, Rose, Talullah and Lazlo began searching Martha. The four of them stopped in their tracks when they heared the pig slaves and the people taken hostage. Upon seeing the Daleks, the Doctor tensed ''They always come back. When I lose everything, they always come back''

Rose squeezed his hand, pleading with him to look at her. When he turned she said ''You've still got me; you won't lose me this time''

Lazlo convinced Talullah to get back to the theater to safty.

''You've got to go back to the theater too, Rose''

'''M not leavin' you''

''I can't let them take you away from me again''

''They won't. I promise. But 'm not goin' to step aside and leave you alone. 'M stayin' with you''

The Doctor looked at her and then hugged her tightly ''I'm gonna protect you no matter what''

Rose nodded and kissed him deeply.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose got behind Martha after the Daleks divided the people taken by the pig slaves, still holding hands. Lazlo mixed himself with the other pig slaves.

''Keep walking'' the Doctor told Martha after they got in the row.

''Oh, I'm so glad to see you'' she told him happily.

''I would say that you and Frank could kiss me later, but I'm afraid I'll get the infamous Tyler slap for that''

''You know you will'' Rose said glaring at him.

''No needs to worry, Miss Tyler. I like to be kissed by just one particular person'' he said looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Rose blushed and gave Martha a sorry look.

Martha just shook her head ''You two are bonkers. We are taken hostage by the Daleks and you act like this all is a joke''

The two of them began laughing, ignoring Martha's pointed look. Fortunately for them, the Dalek didn't notice the fuss behind his back - if it actualy had a back.

* * *

Upon seeing Dalek Sec's weird behaviour, the Doctor urged Martha to ask what the final experiment was.

''Why can't you ask him?'' she asked the Doctor.

''Because they'd recognize me and Rose; I want to stay in the shadows for now and I'm definitly not letting Rose do it. They'll probably exterminate her in no time if they see her; I'm not willing to take that risk''

''But you won't mind if they kill me'' Martha told him with a death glare.

''They won't; they don't know you're my companion''

''S'alrigt'' Rose told them ''I'll do it''

''No you won't'' the Doctor told her with a tone that let no place for arguing ''You're not getting anywere without me being at least 30 centimeters near you''

Rose raised a eyebrow at him.

''I promised that I'll protect you by any means and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what. I'm not letting you anywere near them without me. I'm not going to lose you to them again. I'm keeping you near me'' he said looking at her with eyes that pleaded for her to understand.

Upon seeing the fear of losing her in his eyes, she put her free hand on his cheek and said ''Alright. I won't leave your side whatever will happen''

He kissed her on the forehead and then hugged her. ''Thank you'' he whispered in her ear. She just hugged him thighter.

Seeing that the Doctor won't let go of Rose, Martha stepped forward and began speaking ''Daleks! I demand to be told. What is this final experiment? Report!''

''You will bear witness'' Dalek Caan told her.

''To what?''

''This is the dawn of a new age'' he responded.

''What does that mean?''

''We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again!''

Dalek Sec emerged from his shell in a humanoid form and spoke to all the people in the room ''I am a Human-Dalek. I am your future!''

Martha gasped at seeing the former Mr. Diagoras now a horrible hybrid of a Dalek. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, knowing that whatever this final experiment was going to become, it was a bad thing.


	13. Chapter 13 - Trust Is All You Need

**Chapter 13 - Trust Is All You Need  
**

After escaping the Daleks' laboratory, the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Frank went through the sewers - where they found Talullah trying to find her way back to the teather - heading for Hooverville, to warn Solomon and the others.

* * *

While speaking to Solomon, the Doctor was iterrupted by the pig slaves and two of the Daleks. After they killed Solomon for trying to ask them for a truce, he steped forward and shouted ''Take me but leave these people alone!''

Knowing that he was getting himself into trouble, Rose went to him and took his hand. He turned to her, his eyes pleading with her to step back, but she told him ''No more than 30 centimeters you said. 'M keepin' my promise. I stick with you no matter what'' Her tone told him that there was no room for arguments, so he just nodded, knowing that she was to stubborn to change her mind.

Martha was mesmarized by the fact that Rose could suport the Doctor like that. Even if she loved him, she didn't think that she could stand and face the Daleks proud and strong, without even flinching.

''You will come with us'' one of the Daleks told the Doctor, following Dalek Sec's orders.

The Doctor looked again at Rose, and the only thing that he could see on her face was determination to not let go of his hand and to go with him. He was proud of how brave she was, facing the Daleks like that, again, and he was determined to protect her and make sure she was safe, even if it would cost him his life. He already gave on of his lives to save her and he was ready to give all his lives just to know that she would be safe, so he began following the Daleks with Rose alongside him, still holding his hand.

''You can't go with them! They'll kill you!'' Martha told him.

He let go of Rose's hand and went to her ''If I don't, they'll kill everybody'' he took one of her hand in his, secretly giving her the psichic paper and continued ''I'm glad I met you, Martha Jones'' then he let go of her hand, took Rose's and began followig the Daleks.

* * *

The two Daleks took Rose and the Doctor back in the laboratory.

''Why did you ordered them to keep me alive?'' the Doctor asked the hybrid Dalek Sec.

''The future of the Daleks depends on you'' the formar Dalek Sec told him.

''What do you mean by that?'' he asked.

''You are useful to the Daleks, but the human is not. She will be exterminated'' Dalek Thay told him.

''Don't you dare get near her!'' the Doctor growled at him, the Oncoming Storm already in his eyes and stepped in front of her, keeping her in place with the hand that she was holding.

''The human will not be harmed. She is of high importance to the Doctor. He will not help us without the human girl at hid side'' the hybrid Sec told the other Daleks ''You will leave her alone''

''We obey'' the other Daleks said in unison.

* * *

After seeing the humans that were killed, the Doctor began speaking ''I still don't know what you need _me_ for''

''Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek: intelligent but emotionless'' the hybrid told him.

''Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago''

''He was wrong''

''He was _what?''_

''It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh, and also the heart''

''Then you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore'' Rose said.

''That is good''

''That is incorrect!'' Dalek Caan said.

''Daleks are supreme!'' said Dalek Thay.

''No! Not anymore'' Dalek Sec told them.

''But it is our purpose!'' contradicted Dalek Caan.

''Then our purpose is _wrong!_ Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this: hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction''

''So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek'' the Doctor concluded.

''If you can help me. Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts''

''But _you're_ the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you''

''I want to change the gene sequence''

''To make them even _more_ human?''

''Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability''

''Hold on a minute though, there's no way _this_ lot are gonna let you do it'' the Doctor said indicating the other Daleks with his head.

''I am their leader''

''Oh, and that's good enough for you, is it?'' he asked the other Daleks.

''Daleks must follow orders'' said Dalek Thay.

''Dalek Sec commands. We obey'' Dalek Jast said.

''If you don't help me, nothing will change'' the hybrid told him.

''There's no room on Earth for another race of people''

''You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars, find us a new home, and allow the new Daleks to start again!''

The Doctor paused and looked at Rose. She was giving him a reasurring smile that made him give the Daleks a chance ''When's that solar flare?''

''Eleven minutes''

''Right, then. Better get to work!'' he continued in his usual cheerful manner.

* * *

''Do you think that the other Daleks really agree with Dalek Sec?'' Rose asked the Doctor while the others weren't listening.

''I don't know. I hope so'' he responded ''What if I did the wrong thing? What will happen if the plan won't work?'' he continued, already blaming himself for something that hasn't even happened.

'''S'alright. Even if this plan won't work, you'll find a way to stop 'em. I know you will. You always do'' she told him with so much love and trust in her eyes, that he thought his hearts were going to melt.

''Do you really trust me that much?''

''I trust you with my life'' she answered imediately, no trace of uncertainty in her voice.

''You know what?'' he asked, now overwhelmed by love and proudness.

''Wha'?''

''I trust you with all my remaining lives and the ones that are gone''

''Yeah?'' she asked, tears of joy falling freely on her cheeks.

''Yes'' he said firmly, wiping her tears with his thumbs. She nuzeled his palms with her face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. After she leaned back, he kissed her forehead, gave har a brilliant grin and then got back to work.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Big Scare

**Chapter 14 - A Big Scare**

After Dalek Thay, Dalek Caan and Dalek Jast destroyed the hybrid's Dalek Sec plan, the Doctor and Rose escaped the laboratory along with Lazlo, heading for the top of the Empire State Building, where the Doctor hopped would find Martha.

* * *

Martha, Talullah and Frank were sitting on the last storey of the Empire State Building reading the updates on the sketches, when they realised that the elevator was coming up. They all got up and armed themselves with the pipes used for the construction of the building. When the elevator finaly got up and reaveled the Doctor, Rose and Lazlo, they all sighed relived.

''I thought the Daleks killed you'' Martha told the Doctor.

''Nah, Dalek Sec was only asking for my help, which is something new, but still; they needed me alive to help them, so they didn't kill me. As for Rose, after seeing that I'm very reluctant to let go of her hand, they left her alone, so I would help them'' he said cheerfuly.

''So the Daleks are now good or somethin'?'' Martha asked perplexed.

''Well, Sec is. The othrs followed his lead. Unfortunately, they came back to reality and enslaved Sec. So now we're back at the beg...'' his babbling was interupted by the soung of the elevator closing ''Ohh, no-no-no!'' be shouted, but he was too late.

''What are we goin' to do now?'' Rose asked him.

''We must find the Dalekanium and destroy it; but where is it?''

''If you're talkin' about the last adjustments to the buildin', they're at the very top of it'' Martha told him, showing him the skeches.

He walked to the opening outside and looked up ''I must get up there''

''You're kiddin' me!'' Martha told him.

''I'm coming with you; and no arguments'' Rose toled him firmly. He looked at her and nodded. He knew that he didn't have time to argue with her and he also knew she would be safer up there in the cold than down there where she would have to fight the pig slaves.

''Then I'm comin' too'' Martha said.

''You can't'' when he saw her beginning to protest, he continued ''You're not useful up there. You need to stay here. And I'm sorry, Martha, but you need to fight.

* * *

When the Doctor and Rose were finaly at the top of the building, they were hit by the cold gusts of wind. Rose began shivering and hugged herself. The Doctor saw this, so he removed his long coat and put it on her showlders.

''Thanks. Will you be alright?'' she asked concerned.

''Don't worry. Time Lord biology, me. I'm more resistent to cold than you humans are''

Rose nodded and watched him as he began to work.

''You sure you don't want to get back down there?'' he asked her, concern in his voice ''I don't want you to catch a cold''

''No worries. Your coat is very cosy and warm'' she answered taking his coat on.

He smiled at her. He liked to see her wearing his coat. It gave him a warm feeling inside, that made his extremly posessive and protective part know for sure that she was his.

Rose smiled back and wraped herself even thighter in his coat. For some reason that she didn't understand, wearing the Doctor's coat made her feel safe and protected, just like she felt when she was in his arms.

* * *

The Doctor was working on the second pice of Dalek when he droped the sonic screwdriver.

''What now? We don't have time to get it back an' there's still two pices of Dalek to get down'' Rose asked the Doctor, knowing that he was cursing himself for losing the screwdriver. She went over to him annd took his incredibly cold hand '''S not your fault'' she told him firmly, but tenderly.

''I dropped the sonic, of course it's my fault''

''You dropped it 'cause you gave me your coat!'' she said, angry with the fact that he was blaming himself again.

''This is not your fault, Rose'' he told her gently, caressing her cheek.

''But it's not yours either, alright?'' When he finaly nodded, she hugged him and whispered ''You'll find a way. I know you will''

He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes ''Rose, whatever happens, you must promise me that you'll stay away from me until the flare's gone'' She looked at him with fear in her eyes and nodded ''Say it''

''I promise'' she said softly.

''Good'' he kissed the crown of her head and told her ''It's going to be alright, but I'll be more relaxed if I knew you wouldn't see this; please go back down'' he pleaded with her.

''I'm staying right here''

The Doctor sighed and said ''I promise it'll be alright''

Rose nodded once again and kissed him softly, then he gently pushed her away from him and hugged the top of the building. The flare came witha lightning that hit the Doctor. Rose put her hands over her mouth in horror. When he began screaming, she closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, his screams finaly stopped and he fell on the ground. Rose oppened her eyes and rushed over to him. She was so busy pleading with him to wake up that she didn't realise that Martha came up with the sonic screwdriver in her hand and a horrified look on her face.

* * *

When the Doctor oppened his eyes, his vision was filled with a crying but still very beautiful Rose Tyler. His hearts broke knowing that he was the one who made her cry like that. He wiped her tears and said ''I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't want you t-'' He was iterrupted by her fierce hug. He hugged her back and caressed her hair.

'''S'alright. You told me to go and I didn't listen, so don't you dare blame yourself. Just, next time when you do something so reckless, promise me you'll tell me what will happen'' she told, her head burryed in his neck.

''Cross my hearts'' he told her and kissed her head. Rose just nodded and hugged him even more thighter, if possible.


	15. Chapter 15 - There's Someone for Everyon

**Chapter 15 - There's Someone for Everyone**

Rose, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo followed the Doctor back to the teather to find out what his plan was - that is, if he had a plan. Rose knew that he usualy made his plans while in the middle of the action and she trusted him to come up with something brilliant.

* * *

While they talked about Lazlo's illness, the wall in the front of the room exploded, and two of the Daleks emerged from the smoke with Sec in a leash.

However much she trusted the Doctor, Rose had her heart in her throat all of the time that the Doctor stood facing the Daleks. She knew that if he made her sit in the back, it meant that his plan, whatever that was, had a chance of failure. She was extremly relived when the hybrids turned out to have Time Lord DNA instead of Dalek DNA, and even more relived when they began shoting the Daleks.

Unfortunately, her relief didn't last long. When she saw the Doctor running towards the sewers, she knew that the last Dalek was about to escape, so she ran after him; she ran after her Doctor.

* * *

When she finaly got into the laboratory, Rose was met by the sight of the Doctor staring at thin air. She knew imediately what has happened, so she went towards him and took his hand, squeezing it reasuringly.

''He escaped'' he stated flately.

''We'll get 'im next time, we always do'' she told him, no trace of doubt in her voice.

He turned and looked at her for the first time since she came in the room ''You really think so?'' he asked her, a glint of hope in his eyes.

''I'm sure of it; but that doesn't matter right now'' she cupped his cheek with her free hand and whispered ''What's important right now is that we're both fine an' we're still together''

He looked at her mesmerized by how she could make it all better and kissed her. He drew back because he knew she needed to breathe and hugged her ''You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?'' he whispered in her ear.

Her answer showed him once again why he loved her so much ''Well, that's 'cause I know you better than you do, probably''

''Yeah, and thet's why I love you ao much'' he told her and kissed her once again.

''I love you too'' she said after he finaly let her breathe.

* * *

Martha and Tallulah arrived in the laboratory with a very sick Lazlo.

''Doctor, can't you do something?'' Tallulah asked him pleadingly.

''Oh, Tallulah with 3 L's and an H. Just you watch me. What do I need, oh I dunno, how about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one'' he said cheerfuly and grabbed some equipment ''Lazlo, just you hold on! There have been too many deaths today; way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies, and I tell you, I tell you right now, I am not having one more death!''

* * *

After that, the trio left Tallulah and Lazlo in Hooverville and went back to the TARDIS.

Before they entered the TARDIS, Martha gazed at the city once again and said ''It just proves it, this place; there's someone for everyone''

''Yeah, there is'' said the Doctor gazing lovingly at Rose. When Rose gazed back at the Doctor and they locked their eyes on each other, that's when Martha knew that it was probably time for her to finaly get back home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for you're wanderful reviews. They just make my day.**

**I want to make some kind of contest to know if you want Martha to continue to be in the story or not. The time limit is 'till I finish rewriting 'The Lazarus Experiment'. Please tell me your opinion on how this should continue. I promise that I'll count every single one of your opinions.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Rest Day

**Chapter 16 - Rest Day **

When Rose woke up in the morning, she was met by a very unusual sight. The Doctor was lying in bed next to her, still sleeping. She was very surprised to see him sleep. Usualy, he would be the one to wake up first and wait for her to wake up too.

_After all that mess with the Daleks and the hybrids, I'm not surprised that he's still sleepin' _she thought and then she blushed at the other reason why he would be so tired. _He sure was scared for me yesterday _she thought smiling a little _He made love to me last night as if it would be the last time._

Thinking that he deserved a little treat, she thought of surprising him and making him breakfast. Now that they were sharing his room, she thought that it would be wisest to go and change in her old room as not to wake him, so she untangled herself from his embrace, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to change.

* * *

After taking a shower and getting some clean clothes on, she was in the kichen, preparing their breakfast. She was making banana pancakes, knowing that they were his favorites, when Martha entered the kichen.

''Mornin'!'' she told Martha.

''G'mornin'!''

''Want some pancakes?''

''No thanks, I'll just have some cereals. Where's the Doctor?''

''Not up yet; sleepin' like a baby''

''There goes his superiour biology''

''He had a rough day'' Rose said with a sad smile ''Today'll probably be a rest day. You should get some too''

''Thanks'' Martha answerd and sat at the table, eating her cereals.

Just when Rose finished the pancakes, the kettle began whistling, informing Rose that the water began boiling. ''Want some tea?''

''Sure'' Martha answered.

Rose gave Martha a cup of tea, then she put her's and the Doctor's cup on a tray, along with the pancakes, a jar of strawberry jam with toast and some more bananas for good measure.

''Have a nice breakfast and get some more rest'' she told Martha before exiting the room.

''Thanks, you too'' Martha answered ''I'll be in my room if you need anythin''' she yelled after her, knowing that she'll probably be alone all day.

'''K'' Rose said and than headed for the Doctor's - no, their room.

* * *

Upon entering their room, Rose noticed that the Doctor was still asleep. She put the tray down on the bedside table and layed on the bed, right next to him. She began to slowly ruffle his hair, as to try and wake him up. He immediately leaned into her touch and then slowly opened his eyes.

''G'mornin', Sleepyhead!'' she told him with a bright smile.

'''Morning!'' he answered while nuzzling her hand.

''Sleeped well?''

He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead ''I always sleep well with you in my arms''

She blushed and hid her face in his chest. She was surprised to see his sleeping face this morning; he seemed so peacefull and content while sleeping. Knowing that she made him fell that way filled her with pure joy. She raised her head and looked deep in his eyes, seeing there all his sincerity and love.

''You always make me fell brilliant, Rose. When I'm around you I'm full of happiness and peace. You always chase the nightmares away''

''Me too. When I'm around you I fell like I can do anything. You make me fell safe and protected'' she said and buried her face in his chest once again.

He hugged her tighter and whispered in her hair ''I'll always protect you, Angel. No one's gonna hurt you while I'm at least in the same universe as you''

''I know you will'' she whispered back.

''I love you, Angel''

''I love you too. And I love it when you call me Angel''

''Well, you are my angel after all. The guardian angel that got me out of the dark and sorrow'' he told her, looking at her with such love in his eyes that Rose thought she was going to melt right on the spot. A few tears began falling on her cheeks and he wiped them away.

Rose leaned into his touch and said ''And you are my knight in pinstriped suit in a magical blue box that saved me from being held captive in a finite world full of boredom''

He was mesmerized by the credit she was giving him and all the love that this little yellow and pink human had for him ''Yeah?'' he asked, his voice full of hope.

''Yes'' she answered imediately with assurance and certitude.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, than her forehead, her nose, both of her cheeks and finally her mouth. When he leaned back to let her breathe, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and said ''I promise that I'll never leave you again''

At first he was amazed of how she could read him so well, but than he smiled and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent of strawberries and vannila and that something that was purely Rose, that he loved so much. ''I don't intend to ever let you go again''

They stayed like that, hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity. After they let go, they began eating their breakfast - that was already cold - and they spent the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and talking and just feeling content and peacefull.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that I should write some chapters with just their life inside the TARDIS from time to time. I hope you like it.**

**I'm still waiting for your opinion about Martha's 'destiny'.**


End file.
